Cem Mil Tsurus
by koishiicolate
Summary: // LUNA SEA, ALICE NINE, Romance, Fluffy // \ SugizoxOC, NaoxOC \ ”E ela fez todos eles só para uma pessoa. Mas e se faltasse apenas um?”
1. O Tsuru Preto

Cem Mil Tsurus

**Cem Mil Tsurus  
by Iihs**

LUNA SEA / SugizoxOC  
_**"E ela fez todos eles só para uma pessoa."**_

Essa fic é dedicada a uma amiga muito especial pra mim, a **Mayumi**.  
Espero que você goste, Mayuyu! (hein, que apelido é esse?)  
Algum dia você terá o Sugizo enjaulado só pra você, mano. Guetovanni tem as técnicas de seqüestrá-lo e tal, morou truta?  
Mil desculpas por estar curta, mas eu não tenho os dons pra escrever rápido que nem você! 8D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Desde aquela primeira música...

_"Rakuen ni kizameta ai no uta wa  
Kakikesareta tokai no zattou no naka  
Sekai wa ai wa kieyou to shiteru no toki wa tomaranai"_

Foi com seus seis ou sete anos que a garotinha viu, na televisão, aquela singular banda de rock japonês... Foi uma descoberta tocante, pois as canções não tinham como não serem cativantes – principalmente _aquela_ –, além do que os integrantes eram todos muito bonitos – principalmente _aquele_.  
Seus olhos pousaram sobre a figura de pouco mais de vinte e sete anos, trajando roupas um tanto incomuns para a casualidade. Seus cabelos eram coloridos de rosa – diziam as pessoas que era por causa de algum outro artista que havia morrido – e sua presença no palco era impossível de passar despercebida.  
Nessa hora, o mundo simplesmente parou – como ele era _perfeito_! Faria qualquer fangirl derreter, mas a garotinha, por ser inocente, simplesmente continuou observando-o, hipnotizada, sem mais perceber a melodia que chegava aos seus ouvidos... O seu mundo transformou-se, por instantes, em _apenas_ _Sugizo_.  
Não muito mais, voltou a prestar atenção na música, que mais tarde descobriu chamar-se _Loveless_, da tão repercutida banda Luna Sea.

_"Kimi ga ima saigo no megami ni mieru mamoritai  
Kimi yo anata yo ai no michita hohoemi de kono sekai wo sukutte"_

Obviamente, como a banda chamou-lhe a atenção, passou a ouvir outras músicas: decorando algumas, apenas apreciando outras... Mas Loveless não sairia de sua cabeça – foi a primeira, e mais importante, a que deixou a marca mais profunda.  
Ainda no mesmo ano de 1998, descobriu que seu cabelo rosa era a conseqüência da morte de Hideto Matsumoto, grande amigo seu.  
Mesmo nessa época, a garotinha conseguiu associar morte à dor, ao sofrimento... E, sem dúvidas, Sugizo estaria muito mal pelos fatos ocorridos alguns meses atrás...  
E foi assim que decidiu desejar, como uma pessoa próxima a ele, a melhor sorte do mundo.  
_Tsurus._  
Eles traziam sorte.  
Mas apenas os mil da lenda seriam suficientes?  
A dor da perda é uma das mais horríveis, e demora a ser curada. Por que então _apenas mil_? Esse número era tão pequeno, esse número... Não daria conta.

_"Loveless lovemaking  
Byouyomi no naka taisetsuna mono wo kimi yo hanasanaide"_

Crianças não sabem o quanto _infinito_ pode ser um número grande e, exatamente por isso, a garotinha decidiu fazer ao seu ídolo _cem mil_ dos pássaros de origami.  
_Cem mil_ era um número consideravelmente impossível de ser realizado, mas ela foi em frente.  
Ela foi em frente porque sabia da _necessidade_ de sorte e força emocional para Sugizo livrar-se de sua tristeza.  
Ela foi em frente porque, de fato, o amava muito.  
Como deveria ser chata e anti-social uma vida em que a pessoa ficasse apenas quieta num canto, dobrando papéis.  
Mas foi assim que a pequena garotinha seguiu, por anos, cada vez aumentando o número de pássaros de origami. _Tudo por ele_, para ele se sentir melhor e ter toda a sorte do mundo.  
Por aquele guitarrista que a desconhecia, a criança faria qualquer coisa.  
Nem que fosse esse número _absurdo_ de dobraduras.

_"Loveless lovemanking  
Byouyomi no naka taisetsuna mono wo futari wa kawaranai"_

Quantos _anos_ haviam passado desde que a já crescida garotinha começara os tsurus?  
Dez? Onze? Talvez doze?  
Mas, _finalmente_, ela havia conseguido fazê-los. Um por um, em todo esse tempo, sempre pensando em Sugizo.  
O Luna Sea já havia acabado, infelizmente... Isso deixou-a, por algum tempo, impossibilitada de fazer os origamis, pensando que nunca poderia entregá-los àquele que _roubou seu coração_, de uma maneira ou outra.  
Todavia, os pássaros deviam espantar a dor e o azar dele! Ou seja, era _exatamente agora_ que ela não podia parar... Porque perder uma banda também devia ser traumatizante.  
Continuou, até o dia em que dobrou o _último_.  
_Cem mil, contados._

_"Loveless lovemaking  
Kieteyuku no kokoro kayowazu kimi to boku wa byouyomi no naka"_

E agora... Apesar de tomar muito tempo de seu dia fazendo-os, com capricho, conseguira estudar e arranjar dinheiro num trabalho de meio período, apenas com o intuito de _encontrá-lo_.  
De entregar aqueles tsurus para seu guitarrista preferido, tão venerado.  
E, quem sabe, revelar seus mais puros sentimentos.  
Um monte de gente já devia ter feito isso... Ela podia ser _só mais uma_, de _cem mil_ ou mais, entretanto era necessário, pois não podia deixar faltar _uma_ palavra, uma declaração para aquele homem tão perfeito.  
Fez suas malas – apenas com algumas trocas de roupa e os pássaros de papel – e rumou para o Japão, sabendo de uma seção de autógrafos de uma das bandas atuais que Sugizo estava, a tal nomeada S.K.I.N., composta de mais pessoas famosas no cenário do rock japonês.

_"Any love does not exist between then"_

Chegou... E o viu.  
_De perto_. Era _ele_, em carne e osso... Muitos anos mais velho que ela mesma – idade para ser seu pai, talvez – mas mesmo assim Mayumi não se importava, porque ele era _sua inspiração, sua razão para viver_.  
E ela tinha _cem mil tsurus_ para entregar à ele.  
A garotinha finalmente poderia desejar toda a sorte e felicidade do mundo àquele que a fez ter motivos para envolver-se tanto nos papéis dobrados.  
Esperava na fila ansiosamente, com uma grande mala, cheia dos tsurus.  
Ela não estava tão concentrada em receber autógrafos... Mas sim em entregar-lhe todo aquele pedido de sorte eterna.

- Próximo, por favor. – o segurança disse.

E a próxima pessoa... Era ela.  
Aproximou-se de Sugizo, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Com muito esforço, conseguiu fazer com que palavras saíssem de sua boca:

- Sugizo-sama... – ela começou - ...Eu não vim exatamente para te pedir... Um autógrafo.

O guitarrista olhou para ela, indagador.

- Essa maleta... – e colocou-a na mesa – Tem cem mil tsurus.  
- Cem mil? – ele perguntou, observando as ações da garotinha.  
- Eu os faço para você desde que conheci o Luna Sea... Quando seu cabelo ainda era rosa. Pensei que você precisasse de sorte, e acabei passando muito tempo dobrando-os. São cem mil. _Contados_.  
- Hmm... Qual é seu nome? – Sugizo estava com um papel escrevendo algo para ela. Inicialmente, a garotinha pensou que fosse um autógrafo.  
- Mayumi.  
- Que nome bonito, Mayumi-chan. – e entregou-lhe o papel – Leve a maleta consigo... Aqui não é o local apropriado para presentes.

Decepcionada, apenas concordou com a cabeça e pegou o papel, acenando rápido e dando espaço aos outros fãs.  
Apenas um autógrafo... E não havia conseguido nem desejar sorte ao seu ídolo.  
Olhou, desolada, para o papel – não era _apenas um autógrafo_. Era um bilhete.

_"Mayumi-chan,  
Fique aqui depois que a seção acabar.  
Sugizo."_

Ficar depois da seção? Soava esquisito, mas decidiu obedecer.  
Meia hora depois, os seguranças quase expulsavam os outros, alegando o final do evento – Sugizo sussurrou algo com eles, fazendo a garotinha não ser expulsa.  
Os outros integrantes da tão famosa S.K.I.N. foram para seus aposentos, visando um bom descanso.  
Mayumi percebeu que o guitarrista aproximava-se dela e corou.

- Desculpe a demora, Mayumi-chan.

O apelido era _meigo_, o que deixou-a um pouco sem graça.  
Apesar disso, sorriu e respondeu:

- Não se desculpe... Sugizo-sama, por que você não aceitou os tsurus?  
- Estava complicado naquela hora... Eu queria vê-los.

Claro, o que mais poderia ser? A garotinha entregou-lhe a maleta, e seu ídolo abriu-a, ficando assustado com a _quantidade_ de pássaros que havia ali.

- São uma infinidade! – brincou, sorrindo para ela – Obrigado... Como você conseguiu fazer tantos?  
- Talvez seja porque eu realmente te admiro muito. Digo, sei que todas as fãs falam isso... Mas é o que eu sinto.  
- Nunca vi nenhuma fã tão... Dedicada.

Sugizo deu-lhe um beijinho na testa, fazendo Mayumi corar violentamente.

- Desde meus sete anos eu os faço pra você, porque eu realmente me apaixonei.

As palavras simplesmente fluíam – a garotinha não se importava de estar sendo, talvez, imprudente ou falando bobagens demais.

- Você é um amor, Mayumi-chan.  
- O-obrigada... Mas eu não acho.  
- Se você fosse uns anos mais velha... – ponderou, de brincadeira, fazendo-a corar, mas se sentir feliz, respondendo do mesmo jeito:  
- Quem me dera, Sugizo-sama. Mas a única coisa que posso fazer é desejar-lhe toda a sorte e felicidade do mundo.  
- Pois eu vou ser muito feliz e, sem dúvidas, sortudo!

O guitarrista sorriu para ela abertamente, recebendo um sorriso tímido como resposta.

- Espero que sim. – ela terminou. – Você pode nem se lembrar mais de mim ou talvez nem querer esses tsurus, mas que o objetivo deles prevaleça.  
- É bem difícil esquecer de cem mil desses aqui.

Alguém chamou Sugizo de longe, pedindo para ele voltar ao camarim também.

- Hm, acho que tenho que ir. – comentou.  
- Até, então... Foi ótimo ter essa conversa com você. Foi única.  
- Só mais uma coisa. – disse, fazendo sinal de "tempo" com as mãos.

Seu ídolo abaixou-se um pouco, encarando-a com um sorriso calmo. Estavam perto um do outro, e Sugizo deu-lhe um selinho rápido.

- A gente se vê, Mayumi-chan.

E ele foi, com os _cem mil tsurus_, para longe.  
A garotinha estava completamente sem reação, mas levou uma das mãos aos lábios – nunca iria esquecer daquilo, mesmo que tenha sido por nada.  
Um romance impossível, claro – mas esse não era seu objetivo... Foi apenas um bônus.  
_Afinal, ela tinha conseguido desejar-lhe toda a sorte e felicidade do mundo._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yumiiii! Espero que você tenha gostado XD  
Fic mais rápida da minha vida, mas tá aí. Eu gostei dela, nem deu tempo de betar, mas, er, tá aí.  
Que você faça cem mil tsurus pra ele e ganhe um beijinho, UHUHUHUH. (leva tijolada)

Pra quem leu, eu poderia pedir review? Sei que é meio fora do contexto que vocês gostariam de ler, mas eu realmente gostei da fic e quis muito postá-la aqui.


	2. O Tsuru Branco

Cem Mil Tsurus

**Cem Mil Tsurus  
by Iihs**

alice nine. / NaoxOC  
_**"E ela fez todos eles só para uma pessoa. Mas e se faltasse apenas um?"**_

**Mayumi** chata, fica pedindo capítulo 2. LOL.  
Cá está ele pra você então.  
Isso, fica aí traindo o Sugizo com o Nao, fica!! (leva soco)  
Te amo.  
Desculpa a narração rápida demais, mas você tava me pressionando! (chora)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

E foi pouco tempo depois que a garotinha Mayumi decidiu morar definitivamente no Japão: conseguiria algum emprego, qualquer coisa... Tudo para poder ficar mais perto de Sugizo – mesmo que sem este perceber –, a fim de observá-lo e constatar sua sorte.  
_De verdade_.

Não era apenas vidrada em Luna Sea – conhecia também várias outras bandas de rock japonês, e começou a tornar-se parte desse meio conseguindo, depois de um tempo, emprego de editora de uma revista famosa sobre o mesmo assunto.  
Uma dessas bandas era a tão atual e conhecida Alice Nine, e foi numa sessão de fotos que Mayumi-chan conheceu os membros da mesma... Mas conseguiu uma intimidade maior com o baterista, Nao.  
Talvez fosse porque os dois compartilhavam gostos parecidos e tinham personalidades semelhantes também.  
Muitas vezes almoçavam juntos, conversando sobre os mais diversos assuntos. A amizade deles ia se intensificando, sempre, e cada vez se encontravam mais.

Até que, num desses almoços, Nao pediu a garotinha em namoro.  
_E ela aceitou, por simplesmente estar vulnerável_.  
Os dois passaram a se ver todo dia, ainda conversando como amigos, mas agora com detalhes de característica singular: sempre de mãos dadas, trocando sorrisos mais abertos.

E foi por aproximadamente um ano e meio que continuaram assim, a paixão se intensificando cada vez mais – seja pelas noites que passavam juntos, seja por causa de Nao, que realmente lhe trazia a felicidade.  
Era como se aqueles _cem mil tsurus_ tivessem surtido efeito em sua vida, e não na de Sugizo – que, aliás, infelizmente fora esquecido... Apenas uma pessoa além do próprio guitarrista ainda lembrava da história: uma amiga sua, única a ouvir os fatos.  
O contato com ela fora perdido desde que Mayumi e Nao começaram a andar mais juntos, mas ela não seria tão _transparente_ quanto o homem que ganhou os pássaros de origami.

A garotinha dos tsurus conhecia muitas, muitas pessoas: todas do mundo da mídia, e era um número bem parecido com _cem mil_; não lembrava de todos eles, se fosse para listá-los, mas sem dúvida reconheceria-os se reencontrasse tais pessoas eventualmente.  
_Mas sua vida era só Nao_ – resumia-se somente ao baterista.

E foi exatamente por causa disso que acabou sendo pedida em casamento por ele – estava perdida de amores! – e, obviamente, aceitou.  
Chamou, provavelmente, todas aquelas pessoas que conhecia: a quantidade era _absurda_, mas Mayumi não poderia esquecer de seus amigos... _Ou poderia?_

O grande dia havia chegado, depois de poucos meses.  
A felicidade corria por todos que estavam presentes naquela igreja enorme – com capacidade de um pouco mais que _cem mil pessoas_ –, ansiosos por presenciar a união matrimonial do baterista e da garotinha.

_Satsuki não estava lá_.  
Não havia sido convidada...  
E Mayumi esquecera completamente de Sugizo – todos os seus anos de vivência fizeram-na não sentir falta de seu maior ídolo.

A cerimônia corria normalmente: a marcha nupcial, _e uma linda garotinha, toda de branco_.  
Entrava, pelas janelas da igreja, uma suave brisa que fazia seu véu, semi-transparente, esvoaçar... _Como um tsuru_.  
Não era uma garotinha – era um _anjo_ materializado na forma humana... Sem dúvida alguns comentavam como Nao tinha bom gosto.

Chegava a hora – e todos esperavam ansiosamente – das alianças serem trocadas e, posteriormente, um beijo.  
Nas últimas palavras do padre...  
_Alguém interferiu, abrindo as portas da igreja_.  
E, pela surpresa de todos, eram duas pessoas que, provavelmente, Mayumi não se lembrava... _Sugizo e Satsuki_.

- Mayu! – chamou a garota de cabelos rosas.  
- Quem...?

Satsuki puxou o guitarrista pela manga de sua blusa até o altar, onde estavam os dois noivos.

- Você nem nos disse nada... Como pôde esquecer de nós?  
- Eu... Esqueci? – a garotinha perguntou, olhando para as duas pessoas _desconhecidas_.  
- Pelo visto, esqueceu, Mayu...! Você não lembra de mim? Nem do Sugizo-senpai?

Mayumi olhou para o guitarrista e assustou-se. _Sugizo_?  
Nao estava imóvel, incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra devido ao acontecimento inesperado.

- Eu vim aqui, Mayumi-chan... – começou o homem - ...Porque eu perdi um de seus tsurus.  
- Tsu...rus?

Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos... _A garotinha lembrou-se de todos os anos que passou fazendo as dobraduras_.  
Como que ela havia esquecido? Era... Impossível! Dez anos de sua vida, exclusivamente dedicados aos pássaros para o guitarrista... Todos passados em branco?  
Em branco, _como seu vestido_, cujo tecido começava a ser molhado, suavemente, pelas lágrimas da garotinha, que ajoelhou-se no chão e abraçou Satsuki.

- Como eu fiz isso? – lamentou, aos prantos – Como... Eu esqueci de vocês dois?  
- Yumi-chan... – chamou Nao, colocando uma de suas mãos no ombro da garotinha – Quem são eles? Digo, eu sei quem é Sugizo, mas... O que você..?  
- Sugizo-sama perdeu um dos tsurus... A culpa foi minha? Eu esqueci dele, e essa foi a conseqüência?  
- Mayu, se acalme... – pediu a garota de cabelos rosas, abraçando a noiva de volta.

Sugizo passou a mão rapidamente por seus cabelos, encobertos pelo véu.

- Talvez eu e Satsuki sejamos dois tsurus de sua vida que acabaram se perdendo. – comentou.  
- Tsuki-chan, me desculpe...!  
- Calma, não precisa se desculpar de nada...

Todos os convidados presenciavam a cena, emocionados... Era, de fato, um reencontro bonito.

- Eu não queria ser um tsuru perdido. – o guitarrista continuava – E não quero que você seja um dos meus perdidos. Mayumi-chan, viemos aqui porque você _esqueceu_ de nós...

A garotinha dos tsurus assentiu com a cabeça; Nao mostrava-se um pouco confuso, mas nunca irritado: eram dois amigos perdidos, dois _tsurus que voaram para longe_.

- Mayu – chamou Satsuki - ...Você promete que não esquece da gente?  
- Prometo...! E... Deixe-me fazer outro tsuru para o Sugizo-sama...

Sugizo sorriu, concordando.

- O tsuru que sumiu foi você, Mayumi-chan... Eu ainda tenho todos os _cem mil_. _Contados_.

Mayumi chorou mais infantilmente, porém soltando-se de sua amiga e olhando os dois.

- Obrigada, meus amigos... Mil desculpas por esquecer de vocês dois.  
- Hmm... – começou Satsuki, olhando para a platéia - ...Desculpem pelo transtorno, continuemos a cerimônia!

A garotinha dos pássaros de papel sorriu, concordando com a cabeça e segurando a mão de Nao.

Foi um final feliz – eram exatamente _cem mil tsurus_, _contados_.  
E sempre guardados no coração da garota que se assemelhava com um – trazia paz, sorte e felicidade.  
_Principalmente para o tsuru rosa, o tsuru branco e o tsuru preto_.  
E, sem dúvidas, a garotinha tinha, em sua alma, todas as cores de origami possíveis.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

FIM!! 8DDDDD  
Espero que tenha gostado, Mayu! (esmaga)  
Te amo muito! Agora que eu sou sua inspiração, continua aí o que você tá fazendo. 8DDD  
Vou-me indo e peço review novamente pra quem leu.  
Obrigada!


End file.
